1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extra-resilient shaft coupling and provides a resilient intermediate member for transmitting torque between two rigid coupling parts. The resilient intermediate member includes external metal ring members in one or more peripheral parts. The ring members are connected with one another in a continuous or segmented fashion by an elastomeric material, such as rubber or plastic, which is preferably vulcanized in situ.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shaft couplings of this type are known. It has been found in practice that peak stresses occur at the edge areas of the rubber element, which is secured for example by being vulcanized to metal parts of the aforementioned extra resilient shaft couplings. In the same areas, faults may occur in the rubber element because of the inevitable escape of material (flash) during vulcanization, and may reduce the strength. If the shaft coupling is dynamically stressed, the combination of both influences may overstrain the rubber elements and cause premature failure of the shaft coupling.
However, tension in the resilient material is caused not only by transmission of torque during operation, but also by centrifugal force. This is another cause of additional stresses in the boundary regions of the rubber element, which is usually at greater risk than the other areas.
An object of the present invention is to improve and develop an extra-resilient shaft coupling in such a way as to efficiently prevent undesirable over-stressing of the rubber element at the areas adjacent to the metal parts.